


Numbers

by 3racha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, make-up artist!moonbin, model!dongmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3racha/pseuds/3racha
Summary: Moon Bin is a make-up artist fresh out of beauty school whose first job is at a small modeling agency. He meets Dongmin, a model on the rise to becoming huge in the modeling industry.Will this meeting make both of their careers flourish or will it put an end to them?





	1. Before

Soulmates. Everyone had at least one. And they all shared something.

Everyone was born with a unique number only they and their soulmates shared. The number could be anywhere on the body and it could range from one digit, to numbers so long, they wrapped around the body like a snake, but longer the number, the harder it was to tell if the other person had the exact same number. 

In olden times, it was much harder to find your soulmate, being limited to only a certain area, so many people ended up not finding their soulmates and settling for someone else they fell in love with. But with the birth of internet and more advanced transportation, finding your soulmate became significantly easier.

Nowadays, people, with numbers more to the shorter side, tended to use their numbers everywhere. Emails, usernames, social site descriptions, coffee orders, some even used their numbers as signatures. Anything that would make finding your soulmate easier, people did. 

Dongmin on the other hand, couldn't do any of this. He was a model,  _ he was famous.  _

Whilst most people wore their number on their sleeve, Dongmin, and other people like him, had to cover the number with foundation or bracelets,just hide it from the world, his agency was very strict with this.

Celebrities couldn't reveal their soulmate number because, when the number is somehow leaked, crazed fans show up at the agencies, sporting fake numbers, saying that they are their soulmate. Maybe somewhere along that crowd, was their actual soulmate, but they would never know.

Being a celebrity is hard.

“Eunwoo!”

And that was Dongmin’s cue to get up and go to the set to record a clip for a commercial.

 

Getting a job, pretty much straight out of beauty school, Moonbin realized, was easier than he previously thought.

As soon as he got his degree from beauty school, he went off to get his makeup artist license. The licence exam was pretty hard, but Moonbin passed it with flying colours nonetheless. He then proceeded to apply for a small model agency that was looking for makeup artists. He had gotten the job, surprisingly. Maybe it was due to the experience he had already gathered on his CV from interning for more experienced makeup artists during beauty school, cleaning their brushes and other small things like that.

Or maybe it was because models, arguably, are the people that need makeup artists the most. Not only did makeup artists need to cover the model’s face with makeup, but the also had to cover up their soulmate numbers, and keeping the numbers covered was harder than it seemed. The cover up had to not rub off on the clothes and it had to be long lasting. 

Moonbin shuddered at the memory of one makeup artist from a different agency getting screamed at his first job for doing a shitty job with the cover up, which ended with the sleeves of one shirt being covered with foundation.

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen to me, right Min?” Moonbin said to his cat, who meowed back at his owner, as if to say ‘right’. His cat was a black Bombay, very friendly, playful and constantly demanding attention, and Bin loved Min with all his heart. 

Bin sat down in the couch of his living room. Tomorrow will be Bin’s first day, and he’s stressing out just a little bit. After all, he’s pretty much fresh out of beauty school and he already has a job. Maybe it was a mistake to get a job this quick already, but then again, he didn’t actually know he would get the job, and maybe it’s a good thing that he got the job because he does need the money after all, living in a flat, all alone, except for the cat, wasn’t cheap.

Almost, as if on cue, Min jumped in his lap, settled down on it and started purring. Bin started petting the cat and thankfully, it kinda helped him calm down.

"Thanks, buddy. You always know what to do." Bin smiled at the cat purring away on his lap. His furry companion really was one of Bin's best friends. He had gotten him a year ago. He and his friend Minhyuk had decided to go to the nearest animal shelter and adopted an animal because the shelter was full. Min, with his amber eyes, had looked Bin in the eyes almost instantly when Bin walked in. So he took it as a sign and pretty much adopted Min on the spot.

Bin sighed and stared at the ceiling. There was no point in freaking out really, nothing is gonna change, so he picked up Min and decided it was time to sleep. Gotta be well rested for tomorrow.

 

Dongmin got home around 2 AM and he collapsed in his couch the second he took off this shoes, he didn't even take off his coat. He had shoot after shoot today, his legs were sore and he was starving because the last time he ate was around 7 AM. That thought alone made Dongmin’s empty stomach growl quite loudly.

He rolled off his couch and landed on the ground with an ungraceful thud. Dongmin groaned as his sore limbs protested at the movement. He slowly peeled his limbs off the ground and stood up. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, after placing his coat on a chair. He peeked inside his refrigerator. Kimchi, milk, eggs, some leftover rice and some vegetables. Dongmin really needs to stock up his fridge.

Since Dongmin really didn't have the energy to make food, he just took the leftover rice, popped them in the microwave and ate them with some kimchi. When he was done, he placed the dirty dishes in the sink and walked to his bathroom. He took off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket. Dongmin was very tempted to not wash off his make up and go straight to bed, but he knew that he had to wash his face, so that's what he did.

With a clean face, Dongmin made his way to his bedroom. He sluggishly pulled off his absurdly tight jeans and hit his bed a second after. Soon after putting his phone to charge, Dongmin was out, finally allowing his limbs the rest they were demanding.


	2. 3455

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin has a run in with a stranger, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry if this feels very rushed (because it is). i was kinda very busy with school and forgot that this was a thing.

Bin honestly didn't even need an alarm for the morning. Why would he need one when he had a cat, a cat that jumped on his stomach at like 7AM.

“Min, I love you, but why do you do this to me.” the abruptly awoken boy said to his cat, as he was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. In response, the cat just stared at his owner with it’s almost glowing amber eyes, although Bin wasn't expecting anything more.

Bin got out of bed and and put on an outfit he had already put together a few days ago, just because he wanted to be sure that he made a good first impression to all of his coworkers when he meets them. It was just a plain pair of torn black jeans and a loose black dress shirt, but he had made sure that there wasn't a single wrinkle in that shirt or else.

He half tucked in his shirt, put on some basic makeup and put in a simple cross earing in his left ear. When he was one done, he wandered off to the kitchen. 

Min was already waiting by his bowl, looking at Bin with expecting eyes. Of course Bin had to feed his adorable companion before anything else, so he opened a can of cat food and scooped it in his cats bowl. After he put the spoon he used to scoop out the cat food from can in the sink, Bin finally decide to check the time only to see that he didn't have that much time left to catch the bus to the location of his job, some film studio.

Bin planted a quick pat on Min’s head, slid his phone in his pocket and grabbed his bag, which had his makeup and other essentials. He put on his new leather jacket, which he got after his friend said he looked great in it, and was out the door in seconds, of course only after double checking if he actually locked the door.

Bin was running to the bus stop and if you’re running, you should probably be looking up and forward, but Bin had just passed the cutest white kitty, and he wanted to savour every look he got, because he wasn’t sure if he will ever see it again. So yeah, that one fatal flaw, being too in love with animals, caused Bin to run into someone, that someone getting knocked to the ground in the process. 

“OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY!” Bin yelled a bit too loud for his liking, whilst offering his hand to the stranger he had just sent flying. The stranger had a hat and mask covering his face so Bin couldn’t really tell if they were angry or not. 

Apparently they weren’t because they took Bin’s hand while releasing a small chuckle. When the stranger stood up, oh boy. They were a bit taller than Bin, and even though Bin couldn't see their face all that well, their two exposed eyes were in the shape of two crescent moons, which implied that they were smiling.

“It’s okay. It happens.” they answered and Bin wished he could talk, but he had a bus to catch so he just nodded, said something about bus and being late, and then just ran off. 

Thankfully, Bin made it in time to the bus, so he was saved from the embarrassment of being late, but he kinda regrets just leaving that stranger there, running off seemed kind of a dick move but there was nothing he could do to change it now.

 

Dongmin must say, was having quite the morning. First, he slept through his first alarm, thankfully waking up with his second, later than he cared for, alarm. Then he had burnt his tongue with a freshly brewed cup he desperately needed. Then he spilled some of the previously mentioned coffee on his shirt, which of course meant that he had to spend five minutes looking for a new shirt in his bigger than necessary closet, five minutes he could of spent doing something more beneficial. Then, after some time, when he was walking to his managers car, he was sent flying by a person that straight up ran into him.

But Dongmin was okay with all that negative stuff, because the person that had sent Dongmin to the ground was the most gorgeous person that Dongmin has ever seen.

“OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY!”

And he wasn’t an asshole. Dongmin’s pretty sure he is experiencing love at first sight.

“It’s okay. It happens.” He says, smiling at the man, and Dongmin totally wasn’t sad when the pretty stranger ran off, yelling something about being late for a bus.

Apparently the gods were very sorry for Dongmin’s bad morning, because he saw the stranger he ran into (more like the stranger that ran into him) at the same studio as him. Dongmin was there to record for a commercial, the stranger, who just arrived, was a makeup artist for one of his co stars. Dongmin may or may not be just a little jealous.

Dongmin was staring at the man, who was talking to some other dude that had greeted Dongmin when he first came in. The pretty man nodded and then proceeded to take off his jacket. Dongmin would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t drift to the man's momentarily exposed back. And he is happy his eyes did wonder, because there, on the man’s hip, Dongmin saw a quick glimpse of the number 3455, the same number Dongmin had on his shoulder. 

Okay, if the gods were fucking with Dongmin, then started to feel sorry for him, now they just went straight back to fucking with Dongmin. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves the fact that that very pretty man is his soulmate, but he is sure his mother would kill him if he brought a man home, soulmates be damned. So yeah, Dongmin was having a bit of a dilemma while he was sitting in a chair, waiting for the recording to start.

“Eunwoo!”

Okay thank god, at least for now, Dongmin has a different thing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Dongmin's apartment is more like a penthouse, while Bin's apartment is more like a loft.


End file.
